Clubhouse At The Movies - Problem Child 3: Junior In Love
Clubhouse At The Movies - Problem Child 3: Junior In Love is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Junior Healy (Justin Chapman) tells a story from multiple drawings in a coloring book, and it switches to his classroom where he is told by Miss Hicks (Marianne Muellerleile) that he got an "F" for not finishing his science project, and he mentions that "it's all about sound waves", and the bell rings, causing a set of traps to trigger, and her to fall out a window. The audience is told that Murph (Eric Edwards), one of his classmates, told on him, and the principal called his dad, Ben (William Katt), prompting him to take him to get help. They meet Sarah Gray (Carolyn Lowery), a therapist who tests him, and decides that he needs some activities to do, such as boy scouts, sports and ballroom dancing. He takes this harshly, and does not approve of these options. He is taken to a dance school, run by Lila Duvane (Ellen Albertini Dow), a tyrannical débutante, and hates it at first; then he meets Tiffany (Jennifer Ogletree), a pretty little girl recently moved to town, but Murph — who had asked him to dance with his sister, Bertha (Edwards) — informs him that three boys, the Prairie Dogs' Scout Duke Philim (Brock Pierce), the bad boy and roller hockey team's captain Blade (Jake Richardson), and the flamboyant actor Corky McCullum (Blake McIver Ewing), have already taken her. Junior tries to proclaim his love to her, but fails miserably. At school, he is given a new teacher, the tyrannical Mr. Burtis (Bruce Ed Morrow), who he traps in the same way he did to Miss Hicks at the beginning. He bites an apple and feels pain. He and Ben go to a dentist's office where it is discovered by the infamous Igor Peabody (Gilbert Gottfried) that he needs braces. Ben asks his father, Big Ben (Jack Warden), for a $5,000 loan, which leads to disappointing results. After meeting the trio and Tiffany, he decides to start with scouting under Scoutmaster Eugene Phlim (Sherman Howard) who is Duke's father. Afterwards he decides to enter hockey which Blade is in. He gets beaten by Blade's team (a scene shows his gear flying up into the air after a critical hit, an obvious parody of the first film). After his rough encounters, he decides to "get even" and take part in a "Peter Pan" play, where he is stuck playing a weed. Ben meets Sarah at Big Ben's, and it is discovered that she was with Scoutmaster Phlim, and subsequently broken up with him. When Junior comes back to get his braces tightened, he gets his revenge for his humiliation he received from them by releasing laughing gas that knocks Dr. Peabody and Nurse Kiki unconscious. They later wake up wearing braces, with her tied to the patient chair and him hanging from the ceiling fan by his. During the hockey tournament, Junior beats everyone of the opposing team players, and strikes Blade with a puck (quickly after sticking superglue on his mask). After this, he is banned for life, and then, in the Peter Pan play, he traps Corky by distracting the janitor (Rance Howard), and pulling the rope attached to the suspension harness and crashing it down, severely injuring Corky and Lila Duvane. After these two schemes, Junior and Ben are challenged by Duke and Scoutmaster Philm to a relay race which consists of a sack race, a tire run, a monkey bar cross, a rope climb, and a canoe race. Junior sabotages every obstacle on their side, and they win. Duke, Blade, and Corky are all seriously injured and now scared of Junior who finally tries to spend some time with Tiffany. However, she turns out to be a rich, spoiled brat. He pranks her by tying the sash ribbon on her dress to a statue, and as she walks forward, it rips off. In her underwear, embarrassed and laughed at, she runs out crying, and Murph's sister, Bertha, blames Junior and chases after Tiffany. Afterward, he meets a nicer girl; dressed as a witch who is also wearing braces. Like the beginning, he depicts everyone in a coloring book, and signs off by saying "So long, suckers!" as the words "The End" pop up in the book. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Video, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * ABC Saturday Morning Promo * KVVU Ch. 5 - (1990) Home Alone Preview Commercial * DISNEY'S ONE SATURDAY MORNING SATURDAYS ON ABC 1998 PROMO * Annie (1982) Teaser (VHS Capture) * ABC – 1 Saturday Morning (1999) Promo (VHS Capture) * Thumbelina (1994) Teaser (VHS Capture) * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Problem Child 3 Junior In Love (1995) with Justin Chapman, Sherman Howard,William Katt movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART